


RBB Art - Down in the Dark

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt, Restraints, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: [ART] Steve can't reach Tony and can't do anything to help.





	RBB Art - Down in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I count myself lucky to have had a chance to be paired with ironlawyer for this RBB, who can really bring the Tony pain, which I really was asking for with this art. Please read her fic inspired by this art, [[Understudy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936567)]!

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out this work on tumblr [[here](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/174908049351/full-artwork-for-cap-im-rbb-2018-it-was-my)]!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Understudy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936567) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer)




End file.
